Trailers
by x0xkaytx0x13
Summary: Upcoming ideas for stories. Tell me which ones I should do next! I need your help!
1. Dare You Not To Tell

"I keep seeing these things…"

_A snake rushed passed the trio, a skull covered the sky._

"…in my dreams. It's like seeing what's happening…"

"_Take no survivors."_

"…now."

**What if, you had a gift. But it wasn't always good.**

"I don't know what I keep seeing, but it's really starting to freak me out."

"Maybe you're a seer."

"No, it's more than that."

**What if your gift could be evil.**

"I can't feel myself, it's like I'm dead. Hit me."

"No. I can't hit a girl."

"I'm your cousin just hit me." He hit her on demand.

"I can't feel it. Do I look different?"

"Your eyes, they're like black holes."

**And the person you would least expect…**

"Scorpius."

"Scorpius? As in Malfoy."

"Yeah."

**Is the only one who can help you stop it.**

"Malfoy, we need to talk."

"I don't want to be a part of your little dreams, Weasley."

"How did you know about my dreams?"

**What if it gets out of control?**

"_Another Hogwarts student is killed, after mysterious blood writing appeared, the student w-."_ She turned the radio off in despair.

**And you could've stopped it.**

"I could've done something, I could've saved them." She screamed.

"No, you couldn't, no one could've."

**Starring:**

**Rose Weasley…**

"Why do things that are so simple, turn so complex?"

**Scorpius Malfoy…**

"I can't help you, I'm sorry, honestly I am, but I can't stop it."

**Albus Potter…**

"What the bloody hell was that?"

**Lily Potter…**

"Are you purposely trying to scare me, or does it come naturally?"

**James Potter…**

"If this is some stupid little joke, I will personally kill you."

**And Hugo Weasley…**

"There's something you're not telling me, and I'm going to figure out what."

**Harry, Ron and Hermione were just the start of the beginning, and it's a long road until the end.**

**From the writer of Love bites, comes a new story.**

**Dare You Not To Tell****, rated teen for no apparent reason.**

* * *

**Hi everyone,**

**Please please please tell me what stories you want me to keep and update. I will be doing some more of Love Bites next week, and around this weekend will be posting a songfic. I need more ideas that are not Harry Potter!! so tell me what stories to do.**

**Thanx!!**

**x0x kayt :)**


	2. I Don't Want to Be In Love NOT A SONG

**When you're stuck in the past…**

"_It's hopeless, we're lost." She stopped in her tracks and sat. I smirked at her; she was the complete opposite of an optimist. _

"_We are not lost; we're finding something we weren't looking for." A scowl creped across her face, I instantly knew what it meant. I could take a hint. We had been walking aimlessly for ages through the woods._

"_Why did you have to throw the bloody stone at them anyway? I didn't need my stupid wand."_

"_Well, they were centaurs. Who knows what they would've done, it wasn't helping just to standing there and…" She cut me short. She says I'm always trying to be the hero, Malfoy's always do, but that I'm different than all Malfoy's, because I'm not a coward hiding behind my heroism, unfortunately, much like Al's, my plans don't always work out. Just I'm not as bad, because Al's plans are ten times worse; maybe that's why we left him back at Hogwarts._

"…_and now_ we're lost." She finished for me. God knows how long we'll be out here, I kept starring at her..

"Scorpius, Scorpius…" A sharp pain nudged my side. I glance next to me.

"Is there anything you'd like to say? You've been quite for hours now, and you are her best friend, so you should toast." Al whispered. I didn't want to, but felt obligated. I stood, and raised my glass.

"Good luck." I exclaimed, and sat down quickly.

**And the future keeps going on…**

"I assume you got the invitation?" I walked into Scorpius's kitchen at his apartment; he sat alone at his coffee table.

"Why do say that?" He looked up at me.

"Well, I don't know if it's the fact that you're wearing the clothes I saw you in a week ago, the fact your house looked like one of James' pranks just blew up, or the fact you look like you haven't eaten in days." I looked around, the whole site was truly pitiful, worse than anything my poor little eyes had ever seen, and my poor nose had ever smelt. And don't even get we started on the room.

"Why would she marry that git anyway? What type of pitiful name in Cameron Turner? Who names their poor child that?"

"And this is coming from someone named after a poisonous animal that lives in South America?" I grinned; it was remarkable that someone so smart could be so incredibly stupid. He on the other hand scowled.

"What type of name is Rose Turner?" He repeated over and over and over again. As Albus Potter, I don't know these things, but I know that's the exact question I first asked my father about Scorpius Malfoy.

"It's a stupid one, I'll tell you that much." He stared blankly, after about an hour I got up and left.

**What happens?**

"Mate, you've got to move on." Al and I shared sympathetic looks at Scorpius.

"Well it's a little difficult when she's my best friend." He whispered. Al and I exchanged thoughts. We knew exactly what to do, and we had exactly ten days to do it.

**From the academy award winner for the major motion picture "Love Bites"** (**A/n I can dream, can't I?)**

**Comes a new story…**

**About love…**

"Why don't you just tell her? I mean she's like the only one who doesn't know." All heads nodded in agreement.

"Um, I don't know, maybe because she's getting married in three weeks?" Scorpius stated in a duh tone before storming out the door.

**Friendship…**

"You're going to love her…but not literally, because you love Rose, so pretend you literally love her even though you literally love Rose, so you don't love her even though you pretend you do, got it?"

"Why is this turning out to be more of a headache then I thought it would be?"

**Trusting…**

"Trust me, Hugo and James even like you better than him, and not trying to, ya know, insult you or anything but, they don't like you very much."Abbi whispered to her friends.

"That's the understatement of the year."Leila scoffed. Andrew slapped her across the arm.

"Well it's true."

**Hatred…**

"OwOwOw…." Rose squeezed my arm to the point where it was losing feeling. "Rose…Rose" I whispered through clenched teeth, "Let go of my arm." She released.

"Did I mention I hate her?" Rose sent daggers to a blonde on the opposite side of the room, who was slowly approaching. "She is such a slut, look at her." She neared us closer and closer. "Speaking of the devil." Rose muttered under her breath. "Hi Evie." She said in an overly happy voice.

"It's Evelyn." She smiled tossing her hair over her shoulder. "And we're out of shrimp balls." She nodded genuinely.

"Abbi, go get the waiter to get Ellen more shrimp balls." She hissed with a smile drawn on her face.

"Actually, it's Evelyn." I said, the blonde nodded.

"I know, just go."A fake smile glued to her, as she pushed me away.

**And Quidditch?**

"Now you're suppose to fly through the hoops right, and you dodge the quaffle, while the keeper hits the snitch." A long silence invaded the room as she spoke.

"God save her sole, she is never gonna get far here." Hugo muttered under his breath.

**Starring…**

**Rose Weasley…**

"HI!" A shrill came from the other end of the room. I blew my hair up with a huff and turned around, faking a smile.

"Hi Ellie!" I said as sweetly as I could.

"It's Evelyn." She nodded.

"I know, so what brings you here?" I said in an overly perky way.

"Well, I wanted to say hi." Ignoring my last comment, she smiled which to me almost looked as fake as mine probably did.

"Well, hi." I turned around and pretended to be busy. Then she popped out of nowhere. I swear, she does it a lot. I jumped.

"Can you please stop doing that?" I asked.

"Sure, now can I ask you a tinny whinny question?" She shrugged, she was way to perfect and perky.

"Yep, and that was it." I walked out the door.

**Scorpius Malfoy…**

"Hi, um, I was just wondering, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled.

"Eating."Al said with a full mouth.

"No, really?" I asked sarcastically. "How can you eat while your best friend is having a midlife crisis at 22?"

"Try eating, it helps."

**Albus Potter…**

"Here comes the money. Money, money, money, money, money. Man made of money. Money, money, money, money, money."

"Al, shut up. He's not made of money." Rose hit her cousin across the chest.

"Please, he has people to polish the people's shoes who clean his car."

**Evelyn Scartosie**

"So, you really like Scorpius." Rose asked.

"I'd do anything for him." I replied. God gag me with a spoon, this girl is annoying.

"Anything?" She asked.

"ANYTHING!" I said more forcefully. Then I smiled again. "I repeated even louder for emphasis.

**Cameron Turner…**

"Come on Rosy Posy, lets get out of here."

"But I…"

"Don't waste your pretty little voice."

**Lily Potter…**

"Well, Aunt Margret can't come." Lily told Rose, checking off the list.

"YES!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Oh, I mean, what a shame, whatever happened?"

"She's scared to come out of her house because she got hit by a parked car." Lily gave a quick smirk.

"But how…"

"Don't ask."Lily said cutting her off.

**James Potter…**

"I know what you don't want him to know, which you don't want them to know, because you know that I know it's completely true, and it would completely ruin everything if he knows that I know what you don't want anyone to know." I stared at him blankly.

"That doesn't even make sense." I snorted at my cousin.

"Oh doesn't it?"

**Leila Finnagin…**

"I have many complexities, I try to avoid them as much as I can, but sometimes I stumble into them. For instance today one came up and practically bit me on the nose." I sighed.

"Oh really and what would that be."Rose sighed, copy cat.

"I don't know, the fact you're completely oblivious to the fact which everyone else know but you."

**Andrew Finnagin…**

"Oh, someone has issues." Andrew looked at Scorpius as he gave daggers to Cameron.

"I do not have issues."Scorpius turned and gave his friend an innocent look.

"Yeah you do."

"Do not."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Ha got you." Scorpius smirked at his friend.

**Hugo Weasley…**

"Hugo, where's Rose?"

"No comment on where my sister is."

"Why?"

"Because if I told you Rose was at the Shrieking Shack, she would personally murder me, uhhhhh I did it again, stupid Hugo." He hit himself on the head.

"Did what again?"

"I told you Rose was in the shriekin- stop tricking me!"

"I'm not tricking you, why is Rose there?"

Because Rose is confused and angry at you, uhhhhhh, stupid Hugo, stupid me, stupid me."

**And Abbi Longbottom…**

"Is she always that…" Rose cut her off.

"Vain, unbearable, idiotic, superficial?"

"I was going to say ditzy, but that works to."

**Join the gang as they face their greatest challenge yet…**

**Growing Up.**

"You know what I liked, when we were young, and you became best friends in a minute, because, hell, it didn't matter what people were like. It would be like, oh you pick your nose too. This is wonderful, lets be best friends." Al did a fake laugh and sighed.

**Rated teen for…well I don't know. Depends on how it goes…********….lol**

**Please rate and review if you like the idea, I also have more ideas I will post individually, that you can rate for which story I do next!**

**Thanx,**

**x0x kayt x0x :)**


End file.
